


Something's In the Water

by abelrunner



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Platonic Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelrunner/pseuds/abelrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What with the constant threat of interdimensional alien invasion, is it any wonder that sexual morality sort of takes a backseat to forgetting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's In the Water

Newt isn’t entirely sure what happened. Maybe someone flipped a switch, or maybe the water’s drugged, but it’s like one day, the Shatterdome collectively decided that it was simply too much work to uphold conventional sexual morality.

Mako knocks on his door at eleven at night and Newt is as surprised as anyone. Really.

Because he’d really gotten the impression that she didn’t like him. At all. And he doesn’t take that personally, he totally gets it. A lot of the pilots sort of hate him for the ink and the enthusiasm which is, in Hermann Gottlieb’s snarled words, “Completely inappropriate, you demented little loon.”

So yeah, her coming to Newton of all people for sex definitely seems a little weird. Like, surely one of the J-Tech guys she hangs with is taller and better built and less actively offensive and-

She steps forward out of the hall and kisses him.

He’s really glad she did, because he was probably just going to stand there and stare at her for quite awhile and kissing is an infinitely better way to pass the time while trying to figure out how he feels about Mako Mori showing up for sex.

Because really, it’s weird but Mako’s… different. He can sort of ignore the fact that he’s wildly offensive to most people relatively easily, but when he’s aware of Mako’s presence, he gets really nervous. Maybe it’s because she’s a girl ( _woman_ ) or maybe it’s because she’s pretty young or maybe it’s just Mako, but whenever he’s aware of her presence (and it’s sort of hard not to be), unless he actively tries to ignore her, Onibaba starts burning on the back of his left calf like something out of hell, like it’s reminding him that he got it tattooed on his leg because he thought it was really cool-looking and hey it wasn’t cool looking when she was a kid fleeing for her life in the ruins of Tokyo asshole.

He stops kissing her, which is a bit like coming up out of the sea for air.

“Uh, are you sure?” He asks. “Because, you know…” He gestures very vaguely at himself, which was supposed to indicate his tattoos but ends up being more of a “I’m a dick” gesture that is arguably more accurate.

She gives him this look that makes him sort of uncomfortable, because it’s really penetrating, like some kind of emotional, psychological x-ray. And then she smiles.

She looks really nice when she smiles.

She leans forward and kisses him again, but it’s softer this time, reassuring. And he relaxes a little because okay, yes, she knows and she’s okay with that, if only right this minute.

After that, it doesn’t take too much to get undressed and in bed. Frankly, it’s been awhile since Newt has seen anyone but himself naked (he’s been a little busy with all the giant interdimensional space monster specimens, thanks), so it’s a little jarring to see skin so… pristine. He sort of runs his hands over her for awhile, and he’s probably being a bit of a weirdo, staring at her like this, but when has that ever stopped him…

He kisses her, and for some inexplicable reason he’s on top and by god, he is going to make the most of that opportunity. He kisses her and decides what to do next.

He kisses her mouth, and then he kisses her jaw, and her throat, and sternum, and her stomach.

He’d gotten eating women out to a god damn art back in college, and it turns out that it’s kind of like riding a bike, and Newt’s got a fucking fabulous memory and Mako’s pretty obvious about what feels good to her.

He buries his tongue in her and she arches up, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other tangled in his hair. And it’s nice, really just nice to make her feel good, because shit if anyone deserves it it’s Mako fucking Mori. 

It’s been awhile since he got to be with anyone, and it’s so relaxing to hear the little noises someone makes when you kiss their sweat-slick spine, or drag your tongue along the inside of their thigh. He grips her hips, and she’s so much _smaller_ than the women he’s been with. But then, those women were pre-kaiju Americans and Germans. Young Japanese women tended to be a bit smaller boned, even before the rationing started, though this is Hong Kong so _anyway_ stepping away from the ridiculous train of thought...

She stays after they’re done, all languid and lazy, and Newt sort of pushes it a bit every few moments. He wraps his arms around her waist. She allows it. He pulls her against him so that her narrow, bony back is pressed against his chest. She allows it. He presses his face against the crook of her neck; she smells like sweat and sex, but there’s the underlying scent of sweet, generic body wash. She allows it.

She leaves in the morning with a smile and a raised eyebrow that assures him that he did good and this was going to happen again, and he blesses whoever spiked the water.

\--

Newt isn’t sure why Hermann isn’t jumping on this gravy train while he still can, but the excuse that he’s married is no excuse at all, and he says as much.

“Tendo’s married too,” he points out. “You don’t see him suffering in silence.” Hermann sniffs disdainfully.

“I assure you, Newton, I am not _suffering_ in the least.”

But Newt knows that when Vanessa comes by, Hermann is way less of an asshole and way more willing to let things go. And Newt knows it’s because he’s getting laid, just like he knows that at least half of why Hermann is so snippy all the time is because he isn’t getting any.

Hermann refuses to allow any of Newt’s more sexually minded advances to go far, so he tries something else. 

They’re in the middle of an argument when Newt decides that he’s really sick of Hermann being so obnoxious and uptight and he just smashes their mouths together. For the first several seconds it’s more teeth than tongue and more of an attack than a kiss. Hermann lets out a sound like an indignant cat and surges forward. Newt thinks it might have been an attempt to throw him off, but all it does is throw Hermann’s weight into Newt. Once that happens, everything sort of slows down. The kiss slows down, Newt’s hands slow down, time slows down. 

Someone moans, but it’s caught between the two of them and really, does it matter who made it.

Newt draws back and starts mouthing at Hermann’s jawline, which is a really great jawline to be honest. He drags a wet line along Hermann’s throat, and the stutter in Hermann’s breath when he does that is just great, really great, he should do that more.

“Newton…” Hermann growls, and suddenly he’s tense against Newt. Newt pauses.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks. Hermann says nothing. After a moment, he threads his hand into Newt’s hair, which Newt takes as permission to continue to do increasingly dirty things. 

With just a tad of hesitation, after warming it up a bit with more making out and necking, Newt slides a hand down the front of Hermann’s pants.

_I still got it_ , Newt thinks in an outrageously satisfied manner as he grips Hermann’s erection. He starts kissing Hermann again, because kissing Hermann is surprisingly fun and actually something that he could do for quite awhile without the handjobs or promises of any kind of sexual anything, but he’s still got his hand wrapped around Hermann’s cock and this time, when a moan escapes and gets passed back and forth between them like chocolate on Valentine’s Day, Newt knows for a fact that Hermann started it.

Hermann’s hips start bucking a little into Newt’s hand but before he can feel too pleased with himself, Hermann jerks back and snarls, “Damn it, Geiszler, _I_ could do _this_.”

That sounds an awful lot like a challenge, and the look on Hermann’s face when Newt pulls away to look him in the eye makes it clear that he knows how that sounded and is sort of regretting it.

“Is that so?” Newt says slowly. He figures that’s probably true. “Alright then. I guess I’ll have to try a little harder.” He pulls his hand out of Hermann’s pants and slides to his knees.

He looks up at Hermann and sees that the other man looks a bit wild and slightly desperate. Newt raises an eyebrow.

“Is that okay with you?” Because if Hermann doesn’t want him to keep going, he really will stop. Really.

Hermann stares for a long moment, swallows hard. His hand shakes slightly as he reaches over and grips the back of Newt’s head, his fingers gripping hair with a fierceness that’s just shy of painful. Newt takes to his new task with the same amount of enthusiasm that he had for Mako.

Hermann makes a noise that makes Newt think he just single-handedly killed half of his brain cells, which is excellent. He slurps around the head as an interesting thought comes into his brain.

He’s about halfway through when Hermann chokes out, “Are you- Is that the god damn Drake Equation, you-”

Newt hummed and finished writing the math on Hermann’s cock with his tongue before starting over again, swirling around and around. Hermann, after the initial bluster, doesn’t complain at all, and Newt’s actually pretty impressed that he noticed. 

He’s written the Drake Equation four times, once with the Dalek Variable from the 2013 issue of _Popular Science_ , when the blowjob suddenly turns into getting his face fucked. Hermann grabs Newt’s hair with both hands and just starts slamming into him, his pace frantic and more than a little painful. Not that Newt is going to complain. He gets the feeling that if he complains, Hermann won’t let this happen again and this absolutely _needs_ to happen again.

So when Hermann finally lets go of Newt’s hair and slumps against the counter, Newt just goes to his sink and spits before turning and grinning, that rubbed-raw feeling starting to set into the back of his throat.

Hermann says nothing. Just puts himself back in order and goes back to math, looking absolutely intent on acting like nothing just happened. Newt lets him.

When Newt accidentally drops half a kaiju liver over the line, Hermann just rolls his eyes and prods it back over onto his side. No yelling. No snarled German. Newt smiles to himself and goes back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jesus...
> 
> So, yeah. This was a lot bigger when I first conceived it but basically, I got lazy. 
> 
> If you guys liked it, I'll try to write out the Mako/Chuck rival sex and the Mako/Hermann platonic cuddling I had planned.


End file.
